


Counting Your Eggs Before They're Laid

by To_Shiki



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adaar and Bull love it too, Cock Bondage, Dorian's a wrung out mess and loves it, I think that's it - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oviposition, Rope Bondage, Sexual Roleplay, Spitroasting, Stuffing, Taking pics/vids for later, because that's how i roll (out), fisting mentioned, kink meme filling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: The boys have a little fun with some bits of silicone.  From the kink meme asking for anything Dorian and ovipositioning





	

Counting Your Eggs Before They’re Laid

 

“Wha-What are you _doing_?”

Dorian’s voice is breathy and boarding on shrill when the Iron Bull pauses in his work. The desperate mage tries wiggling enticingly, but as always Bull’s rope work has Dorian right where he wants him.

“I’m just committing this to memory. You have no idea how hot you look like this, kadan.” Bull roughly palms his hard on through his jeans as he snaps several pics onto his cell phone.

Later, once they’re done playing, they’ll go through the pictures together. He’ll insist that Dorian picks out the best one this time to send Varric’s way. Let the dwarf wax poetic of their latest sex-capade. Let him frantically type out a thousand words on how stunningly messy Dorian is – body glistening with sweat, hair and mustache sticking up every which way. The way red ropes hold his wrists together up and back behind his head. How they wrap tantalizingly down his thighs to his knees before holding them as far apart as possible.

But that wasn’t the best part. Sure that would make the readers of Varric’s online erotica site start salivating. What would make any of them cream their panties (no matter what was in their pants) was what they’d finally worked up to after nearly two months.

Limbs out of the way put Dorian’s torso on full display. And Bull made sure the empty egg carton was in the picture. “You’re going to love these pics,” Bull groans. He takes another with his hand on Dorian’s side as a size reference.

Before Dorian could only fit four until he had to safe word out and bear down on them. But Dorian was a very determined man and if he could fit a qunari’s cock up his ass then he could damn well fit more than four eggs.

After a month of stretching with toys and a very well lubed fist he was able to fit eight. A little more work, some oil rubbed into skin stretched taut and they’d made it to an even dozen.

Dorian had already come twice. Varric will have fun describing how lumpy Dorian’s lower stomach has become. How easily anyone could trace the outline of each egg Bull had slowly pushed into Dorian’s stretched asshole. Lines of Dorian’s come _slowly_ dripping down to the floor, following the paths made by the silicone eggs nestled inside. The only sad part was there weren’t enough eggs to really stretch out his belly. Any onlooker wouldn’t know that the eggs were textured.

Yet.

Putting his phone down for a moment Bull reaches over for their basket of ropes. There was something… wrong with the current picture. Not wrong, just missing. He takes a few seconds, tongue sticking out, hand idly resting in the basket. The intense gaze has Dorian’s cock twitching helplessly in arousal.

That’s it!

Grabbing Dorian’s balls in one huge hand he holds them up close to the base of his cock. A thin rope, more along the lines of expensive twine, is looped and woven around cock and balls. Bull ties the ends together and hums in approval of his newest addition.

Now Dorian’s balls are up and out of the way. The twine is just tight enough to keep Dorian from coming again too soon. Now, as the Iron Bull takes more pictures the view is better. No hairless ballsack or limp cock blocking the sight of a barely visible white egg peeking out from Dorian’s ass.

“Perfect.”

Despite being sweaty and aching the praise has Dorian beaming with pride. Tired muscles try to squeeze the egg up all the way, but fail as the ridged silicone slides against his sweet spot in the best of ways. It starts to slip out. With his hands bound he has no way of preventing the next part of their play from happening too soon.

“Not so fast, big guy.” The egg is gently pushed back in past the just barely tight enough ring of muscle. “We’re not done with you yet.”

The words rumble out of Bull like a building storm and have Dorian’s body reacting faster than his brain. Blood rushes down to his bound cock. Now fully erect again it smacks up against one of the egg-bumps, smearing precome all over the curved skin. When the words eventually reach his brain another spurt joins.

“We?” he manages to squeak out as Bull strokes his palms all over his lumpy, rounded belly. A quick squeeze to his bound cock has his eyes rolling up in his head as his body tenses from the painful pleasure. “Out,” he manages as Bull gently pushes on his stomach. The motion causes the eggs to shift within, a strange but wonderful sensation. “No more…eggggggs.” One’s threating to slide out of his ass.

Thick, calloused fingers quickly shove it back in as far as they can. “I know. That’s why I said ‘we’.”

Not a minute later the front door opens, closes, and Dorian can faintly hear the lock sliding into place over the pounding of his heart in his ears. The heavy footsteps are familiar. His eyes flutter and his breath catches in his throat when he sees Adaar standing in the doorway of their bedroom, plain white grocery bag in hand.

As the bag is set down on the bed he almost misses the camera bag hanging off of Adaar’s other shoulder. Almost.

“Started without me, I see.” Adaar’s deep baritone reverberates right through Dorian’s chest and down to his gut. Muscles clench involuntarily at the words, knowing that even more pleasure is on its way. Tripod and camera are set up at an angle to the bed, the little red light coming on as the lens is focused on Dorian. With everything in place Adaar quickly strips, cock stiff and leaking, as he joins his equally naked lovers on the bed.

Bull moves to the side a bit, fingers still holding the eggs in place, so Adaar can fit on the bed as well. “Mmm, but we have a problem: this little egg keeps trying to pop out too early.” Fingers are removed to let the younger qunari see for himself.

Oil-slicked hole slowly stretches as the egg tries once more to escape the warmth of Dorian’s body.

“Hmm. That is a problem,” Adaar agrees, hand on his chin thoughtfully. “Nothing for it but the direct approach, it seems.” Solution in mind he shuffles over and _slowly_ pushes the egg back in with the tip of his cock.

He doesn’t stop there. Sharp eyes carefully watching Dorian’s face, he keeps going, loving the way he can barely feel any resistance even with an ass-full of eggs. Both qunari watch as Dorian’s belly extends further, skin faintly shifting enough to show off the ridges on the eggs.

When he bottoms out Adaar pauses. Dorian hasn’t made a sound aside from his breathy whimpering he lets loose whenever he’s denied an orgasm. His cock’s angry red and steadily leaking precome. His chest heaves quickly as he tries to draw in enough air.

No safeword spoken.

No chill in the air to signal them when he’s unable to speak.

“Any time this century would be niiii-ah!”

The thick cock holding the eggs inside him pulls out and slams back in before the mage can finish his complaint. Bull gets off the bed just long enough to make sure the camera’s zoomed in enough to catch the way the eggs shift with each brutal thrust. There’s only so much slack in the ropes binding the mage to the headboard. There’s only so much movement from him as Adaar works his way to spilling a load into all the nooks and crannies the eggs leave inside.

Not wanting to be left out, Bull goes back to the bed. Standing carefully on the mattress he grabs a fistful of Dorian’s silky hair and shoves his cock down his throat in one smooth motion. He holds still, enjoying the sensations of Adaar’s hot breath puffing against the back of his thighs and Dorian’s body convulsing around his cock.

They alternate smoothly, taking Dorian from both ends a normal part of their lives. One thrusts in and grinds his hips as the other pulls out until just the head of their cock remains in their mage’s delicious warmth.

And all Dorian can do is lay back and take it like the good boy he is.

He desperately wants to come again. His balls feel like they’re going to explode. His stiff cock aching in the way that makes him fear it’ll never go soft again after such cruel treatment. Throat and lungs burning as Bull abuses his mouth just like Dorian enjoys. But most of all he can feel the eggs shifting, bumping around inside as Adaar keeps shoving them back in with each thrust.

A grunt is his only warning when Bull pulls back, tip of his cock holding his mouth open. Spurts of come fill his mouth and flood his tongue with its salty taste. The older qunari comes so much that Dorian’s cheeks bulge out. Bull doesn’t pull away until every last drop is emptied out of his balls.

“You don’t swallow until Adaar fills your ass with his,” Bull instructs him sternly, pinching Dorian’s lips shut. Despite his best efforts, thin trails of come leak out the sides of his mouth as Adaar frantically works towards his own climax. Before Bull can say anything Adaar comes with snarl, flooding Dorian’s ass with his come.

Eyelashes fluttering in relief Dorian swallows down Bull’s load in three large gulps.

Instead of punishing Dorian for letting some of his come escape, Bull kneels back down on the bed and pops open the new crate of silicone eggs. Picking up one, he lifts it to Dorian’s mouth, using the come dripping down to his chin to barely slick up the egg.

Not like it’s needed with how much Adaar had spilled in his ass.

As Adaar pulls out his softening cock Bull nudges the new egg in, fingers getting covered in the come leaking out around the object. The egg slips in easily. Dorian’s greedy little ass eagerly welcoming it in to join the others.

Bull goes back to the camera to film as Adaar takes over adding more eggs into their mage. The second egg takes a bit of effort to insert. Bull zooms in to record the lumps pressing against the Dorian’s insides shifting around to make room.

The third egg is met with a whimper bordering on distressed. Adaar pauses, thumb keeping the egg in just past the ring of muscle. Bull’s fingers twitch where they grip the sides of the camera.

“Dorian?”

Dorian refuses to look at either of them. Eyes scrunched shut and nostrils flaring as he tries to regulate his breathing. Teeth bite down on his bottom lip.

“Dorian.”

A shudder runs through Dorian’s body before he moans, “yellow.”

“Good boy, kadan.” Adaar keeps up a soothing litany as his free hand reaches over for the butt plug Bull left on the bed for plugging him up. It was big enough to stop any come or eggs from leaking out while giving his asshole time to tighten back up again.

Bull joined soon after, hands warm and gentle as they unwound the ropes from around numb arms and legs. Both older men attentively rubbed the circulation back into tanned limbs. Rope marks were kissed as he was gently settled on his back.

Once he could feel his hands again Dorian weakly flopped them up to cup his still bound cock and balls. From the camera’s angle it could easily have been mistaken for him to be cradling his rounded belly. Knowing better, Dorian made no move to untie himself. He just lay there groaning wantonly as he touched himself. Fingers slipped down to his plugged up ass to gather up the remains of Adaar’s come coating his cheeks.

All three moaned as those filthy fingers were sucked into Dorian’s mouth.

Bull and Adaar were rock hard again as those fingers were withdrawn back down. They watch as both hands wipe up more. Mouths dry, they swallow hard as Dorian brings his hands up to his neglected nipples and coat them in the cooling fluid before pinching them. Dorian’s back arches off the bed at the pain and moans happily.

The moan quickly turns unhappy when it fails to get the reaction he wanted from his lovers. Neither man moves to touch him. Instead they both sit back and simply watch as Dorian pleasures himself. Both take themselves in hand and stroke leisurely as Dorian parts his lips in invitation. Both squeeze themselves painfully hard around the bases of their cocks when Dorian bends his knees and spreads his legs. The sight of his protruding belly, bound cock and balls, and plugged ass almost enough to make them shoot their loads all over Dorian’s legs.

They have to wait. Wait until the mage’s asshole had tightened enough so he wouldn’t need the plug anymore. They passed the time alternating between watching Dorian pleasure himself and making him get up and walk around the room.

It was all recorded onto digital memory:   Dorian’s scrunched up face as another orgasm was denied, the way he waddled around the bedroom because of the shift in his center of gravity. Around the 45 minute mark they made sure the camera picked up the desperation in his hoarse voice, the way his knees bent like he was already trying to move on to the next stage.

After a full hour they agreed to move on.

With a stern expression Bull looked right at Dorian and firmly said, “No,” like he was a dog instead of a completely competent human being.

It didn’t help that Dorian was so addled from the pleasure and need that his only response was indeed a whine almost exactly like Cullen’s mabari pup.

Bull pans the camera around from Dorian’s ass as Adaar pulls out the plug to Dorian’s face and back again. Over the hour he’d tightened back up enough that, while a hint of white could be seen, he wouldn’t lose any eggs until he put some effort into it.

But without the plug to help, the need to expel them grew. Hands holding his stomach Dorian bends his knees, ready to ‘give birth’ to the hard silicone.

“Ah, ah! Not yet!” Adaar admonishes. He grabs Dorian under his armpits and lifts him over to the floor where a small pile of blankets await. “You don’t want them to land on the hard floor and crack, do you? You’d kill your chicks before they hatched.”

“Thought- thought they were dra-ahhh-gons?” Dorian can’t help the relieved moan as he’s settled kneeling on the floor over the pile. So close…

“Aw yeah, dragons. You’re the best, kadan!” Bull cheers as he sets the camera back on the tripod and lowers it to get the best view of the birth. He moves in front of Dorian so he can record his face. Adaar can edit it later so that it’s one smooth video for them to watch later.

“Ready?”

Dorian doesn’t care who asked the question so long as he finally gets to relieve himself. A large hand covers his where it rests over his belly.

“Ready to be a mommy, kadan?”

Dorian nods his head frantically. His thighs are shaking from the strain of the position. Sweat’s pouring down his face and back. His hips jerk back and forth spastically in need of _something_.

“Okay, Dorian. Go ahead.”

Adaar could have said it. Or Bull. Maybe it was all in his head and he’d have to deal with a ‘punishment’ later. It didn’t matter. All that did was Dorian finally getting to bear down. Gradually the first egg emerged from its warm confinement.

Deciding to help out, and making sure the camera could see it all, Adaar gently spread Dorian’s ass cheeks so the egg could easily be seen. Ever so slowly the egg slid out, covered in come, to land softly onto the blankets. Dorian’s sob of relief was not lost, perfectly recorded on both cameras.

One down, fourteen more to go.

Each egg sliding out of his ass hits his prostrate on the way. Each time an egg pops free his body jerks in borderline painful pleasure. By the time there’s only eight eggs left in him he’s collapsed onto his elbows, forehead to the floor. Both qunari keep up calming praise as he births two more eggs in quick succession.

Another two emerge before he finally succumbs to begging.

“Help me, mi amors. Please!”

Bull calmly rubs his trembling back. “How, kadan? How do you want us to help you?”

“I don’t _care_!” Frustration helps pop out another egg. “Just reach up in there and _pull them out, please!”_

Adaar’s the one to shake his head. “We can’t do that, kadan. We can do this, though.” One had let’s go of a cheek to press against Dorian’s stomach. Firm pressure helps shift everything down. Dorian’s gasping wetly as the hand guides the remaining three eggs towards his aching hole.

“Almost there, kadan. Then you can come, too,” Bull promises as another egg slips out to land next to the others. With the bumps and ridges on the eggs he could almost pretend that Dorian had indeed found some way to be able to carry dragon eggs in him. If only.

When the last two eggs are expelled Dorian’s openly crying in relief. Adaar and Bull praise him for a job well done as they maneuver him up to kneeling in the opposite direction. Face covered in tears and snot he’d positioned right at the edge of his little nest of blankets and eggs facing the camera.

“Almost. Almost,” one of them promises in his ear. His crying takes on an excited edge as he feels skilled fingers picking away at the rope around his neglected cock and balls. Weakly he reaches up to wrap a hand around the back of each of their necks, bracing himself for what’s next.

Freed of the confinement Dorian grits his teeth from coming before he’s allowed. It’s a near thing when Bull and Adaar each take him in hand with only their thumbs and forefingers. His chest heaves frantically as they point the tip of his cock at his eggs.

“Come.”

He obeys. He comes so hard his vision whites out and his voice cracks from his scream. He floats, barely aware of the fact they’re manipulating his body as they see fit. His heart’s hammering in his chest as he’s settled down on something wet and lumpy. Something nudging at his worn out asshole rouses him enough to lift his head.

Blinking at his surrounding blearily he notices that both of his lovers have already cleaned themselves up and gotten dressed again. Looking down he finds himself sitting on his clutch of come covered eggs, knees bent and legs spread so the camera can see.

Sluggishly he tries to shift to get up. It doesn’t work. What it does do is shift the pile of eggs. Gravity does the rest of the work, causing the egg resting against his hole to slip back in. Reaching up for help only results with him grabbing fistfuls of their shirts.

“Now, now, Dorian. You can’t get up yet.” Firm hands remove his hands.

“That’s right. You have to stay there until they hatch, remember?” Another set of hands pet his hair back into some form of order.

Dorian can only respond with a whimper as he helplessly clenches down on the egg, eyes glazed over turning back to the camera.

 


End file.
